This invention is an improvement for U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,174 of Dannoura issued Apr. 7, 1987 and assigned to UBE Industries, Ltd. This patent discloses a horizontal movable die cooperating with a stationary die in a die casting machine, which machine has an oscillatable vertical injector under the dies. The injector cooperates with a split docking block shared between the parting surfaces of the stationary and movable dies.